


Unexpected

by DeathByFluteConcerto



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2017, Fluff, It's like cotton candy in word form, Romance, SO MUCH FLUFF, This is like the cutest thing i've ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10024556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathByFluteConcerto/pseuds/DeathByFluteConcerto
Summary: Super-short ultra-fluffy piece for Femslash February. Juleka falls in love.





	

Juleka wasn’t used to this. 

She was used to the long quiet hours spent drawing black, thorny vines in the margins of her notebooks and textbooks. She wasn’t accustomed to the little pink roses that now bloomed among them, peeking out of the thorns as though they had grown there, nestled in as naturally as any real rose rests in its bush. 

The first time she had encountered a pink sticky note, stuck among the jagged black and purple writing in her planner, she had been confused. Brow furrowed, she pulled it off with gentle, shaking fingers. It was cotton candy scented. She knew the handwriting; only Rose could bubble her letters with that much enthusiasm. You’re the bestest! it read, with a little drawing of a rose underneath. Juleka couldn’t remember the last time she had smiled that big, so wide it hurt her face. Rose was so pure and sweet, she could almost cry. She tucked the note in her keepsake box, safe under her bed with her mirror compact, her old diary, all her other little good luck charms. The note was followed by another, then another, until she had to get a separate box just for the notes, to hold them all safely together. 

After Juleka’s encounter with Hawkmoth, Rose had been determined to break Juleka’s photograph “curse” herself. The park photoshoot had been a beautiful start, but it hadn’t stopped there. Rose took a selfie of the two of them every day, no matter what, pictures of the two of them grinning together, peace signs up, decorated with flowers and hearts, silly filters over the top. She took candids of Juleka, in the library and in coffee shops, writing or talking or just looking quietly out the window. Group shots with Juleka placed carefully in the middle, framed by grinning faces so she couldn’t be missed. Rose kept all the ones she liked best and put them in a scrapbook for Juleka’s birthday. She very thoughtfully made the book black, with purple trim, but even in her most selfless moment, Rose could never resist pink. Each photo was surrounded by a halo of sparkling pink blossoms, and each of her classmates signed the last page in sparkling gel pen. Juleka had spent hours tracing her fingers over Rose’s signature before the book went under the keepsake box full of sticky notes, tucked safely away but always within reach. 

Walking home from school in the rain those months ago, Juleka had expected to be alone with the quiet roar of falling water. Even then she hadn’t anticipated a bright pink umbrella bobbing alongside her own, cheerful giggles and chatter bubbling out of Rose’s mouth as she splashed in the puddles along the sidewalk. Juleka didn’t mind, of course, she couldn’t mind. Every word out of Rose’s mouth, every little giggle, every enthusiastic puddle splash made Juleka feel as though her heart were being borne up on a whole flock of white butterflies. The sheer joy on Rose’s face when Juleka started giggling and splashing with her had sent Juleka’s stomach plummeting through her feet, but she did not mind one single bit. 

If the pink umbrella was unexpected, even more so was the cold hand that grabbed hers when she reached her door and turned to go inside. The air left her lungs with a start as she turned back to see Rose’s eyes, bright and shining and truly enormous, staring into hers. It was all completely unexpected, the tug, pulling her in closer, and then the feel of lip gloss, ice cold and sticky and candy sweet, as Rose had pressed her lips into Juleka’s, the feel of gentle fingers on her face, sweeping her hair out of her eyes and so, so gently pulling her down closer and deeper. And yet, Juleka thought, it was so completely right. 

Each kiss after that continued to shock her, no matter how many she was given, each felt like a precious gift. She felt as though she were collecting them, to keep in her heart beside flowers and pink sticky notes and photographs.

Juleka wasn’t used to this. 

But she was getting there.

**Author's Note:**

> Unfinished multi-chapter fics? What unfinished multichapter fics hahahaAHAHAHA
> 
> Enjoy this little thing, I wanted to participate in Femslash Feb so I wrote the most sticky sweet thing I could come up with for my favorite gal pals. And it's still February so it counts!


End file.
